Trickery and Treats
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: Siriwan. Fifteen year old Siri does not believe that legends that she hears while on a mission with ObiWan. However, she learns that not all legends are stories. Some of them are very real.


**Trickery and Treats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars universe, it belongs to George Lucas while Siri belongs to Jude Watson. Happy Halloween everyone!**

"You know you look ridiculous, don't you?"

"You have told me that four times already," came the reply.

"Well, it is true."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed at this and glanced over at his companion, Siri Tachi. The Padawans were on a mission with their Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia. The Jedi had gone to help the King, Queen and two senators from the planet, Karill, for a treaty signing with the rulers from another planet, Deromis. It would help the two planets because they would help each other economically, politically in the Senate and in time of war. The final treaty signing had occurred that day and there would be a ball not just to celebrate the union, but to celebrate the holiday known as Anoka.

It used to be said that on the night of Anoka things such as witches, ghosts and other mischievous sometimes evil creatures appeared. The natives of Karill used to fear this very night, especially during the short time that Karill's two moons lined up. The larger one would go behind the smaller, making it seem as if there was just one moon with a glowing ring around it. It happened once every calendar year, on Anoka. When that occurred, those few moments were thought to be when the creatures were said to appear, then they would remain free to do as they wished until sunrise. These superstitious tales had been passed on for generation after generation. However, as the natives become more industrialized, they soon started to consider such thoughts foolish.

Now Anoka was more like a costume party. As tales became more for amusement, children and adults alike would dress as those creatures to celebrate and put on pageants which would be followed by dancing and a feast, with candy for children. That soon changed too. Soon children became the ones to indulge in this celebration by dressing up in costumes, not always the traditional creatures of the past, and would go door to door and say "Trickery and treats", which meant the trickery of looking like someone or something else, and the treats that would be received for doing so. After receiving candy from the members of the household, the children would go onto the next house.

However, just because the children were the only ones to do that did not mean that adults did not dress up. Seventeen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was no different. He had been caught up in the festive mood and was dressed as a historical Karill pirate. He wore a loose white tunic with a black vest over it. He also wore black pants with almost knee high boots. The belt he wore was large and went around his waist also keeping the long vest and tunic in place. On his head he wore a red bandana with a brown, somewhat weathered looking three cornered hat. He also had a patch covering his right eye and while he had his lightsaber close at hand, he chose to also carry a fake sword to complete the look.

Siri, on the other hand, wore her Jedi tunics, lightsaber at her side as usual. Her hair was even swept back in the same way it always was.

"You don't even look like a Jedi," Siri remarked, pulling Obi-Wan away from his thoughts.

"As you keep reminding me," he answered dryly. "You should have dressed up. There was that very nice fairy one," he saw Siri shoot him a very disgusted look. "Or that other pirate costume," he suggested.

Siri rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's a holiday for kids," the fifteen year old remarked, nodding her head to the group of children walking ten feet in front of them. While many officials would be at the ball to celebrate, the children of both planets who had come with their parents were going to stay in the home of one of the Senators. All the parents had contributed to make sure that there were guards all night, just to be safe, as well as to be sure there would be plenty of games and food for the children.

Since there was fear of some protest or attack, Qui-Gon and Adi had assured the parents that the Padawans would accompany the children as they stopped at houses for candy and then to the party. After that, they would be allowed to return to the Palace to join the festivities. Adi and Qui-Gon would be there as well, attempting to blend in with the others so that it would be easier to move around the ballroom to be sure all was safe. It would be the simplest part of the mission, since the talks had taken longer than expected by the changes each of the planets made. However, earlier that day the treaty had been finalized, then signed by the King and Queen of both planets.

Obi-Wan looked at their charges. There were eight of them, the youngest was four years old and the oldest was ten years old. They were dressed in a variety of costumes, from royals to animals and even one dressed as a Jedi. While one might assume that children like that could be difficult, they were not. Obi-Wan knew it was probably the easiest mission he had ever had. The children kept themselves occupied by swapping candy and singing different Anoka songs.

Looking up, Obi-Wan saw that the moons were getting closer together. Sadly, the stars that had been shining the other nights were hidden by low, dark clouds which carried the threat of a storm. However, there were also luminaries along the paths up to the different houses, which helped them find their way.

They were just coming to the entrance of the Senator's home when a large crack of thunder sounded and it soon was an instant downpour. The children shrieked and ran for the house, Obi-Wan and Siri following quickly while making sure that all the children stayed together.

The door was opened for them and they entered the brightly lit hallway. It was large with beautiful detailed paintings on the walls, a large crystal chandelier hung there. Large doorways led to a dining area that was covered in rich foods and many different drinks. There was also a large stairway that led to the upstairs. The stairs were so white, they were almost blinding.

However, there were also orange and black streamers twisted around the area. There were also decorations and statues of the figures that had frightened the natives, now they were used for amusement.

The kids looked all around then rushed to the dining area. The babysitters and nannies were dressed in costumes as well and set about to helping the children get their plates and help serve the food.

"Why don't you both stay for a bit?" One dressed as feline like animal suggested. "There are going to be ghost stories by the fire and I do not think you will want to walk all the way back in the rain. The violent storms like this only last about half a standard hour or so."

"We would love to," Obi-Wan quickly before Siri could protest.

The woman nodded. "Help yourselves to food," she offered then went to help the children.

"You want us to stay for ghost stories?" Siri asked, clearly surprised.

"My Master says it is good to immerse ourselves in other cultures. Besides, listen to that rain," he paused and both could hear the rain pounding outside. "I don't feel like going back out in that. We can just wait it out here."

"Fine," Siri sighed.

Obi-Wan just shook his head. He was not going to let Siri's foul mood wreck this holiday. Without another word, he headed to the dining area.

"Where are you going?" Siri asked.

"To get a drink," he gave a small smirk, winked with the eye that was not covered by the eyepatch, then turned and entered the dining area.

"…and they say that if you listen, you can still say the hoofbeats of the headless warrior's tarpan on the night of Anoka."

When the caped woman's story ended, the children were huddled together, eyes wide, features looking very strange in the flickering flames from the fireplace. They clearly were awed and frightened by this tale.

While he knew it was a legend, Obi-Wan found it quite interesting and could see how it could be scary, if it was more than just a story. A solider whose head is cut off in battle rides on his horse like tarpan on Anoka night. He was said to attack and cut off the heads of others, looking for his. If he had been as young as those children, he might have also been clutching his neighbor.

Obi-wan glanced over at Siri to see if maybe some of the ghost stories had somehow awakened the holiday spirit in her. He knew that she had her moments where she acted like the teenager she was, but usually, she seemed like an adult. Very much like the no nonsense Master she had.

Siri noticed that Obi-Wan was looking at her and she just lifted her cup of juice, taking a sip. Her eyes rolled slightly to show that she was still not impressed. Obi-Wan sighed at this. Why couldn't she just let herself enjoy Anoka?

"And now, it is time for the scavenger hunt," a masked man spoke from the back of the room. The children, who had jumped at his voice, smiled and cheered when they registered what he had said.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling at this. It reminded him of the younglings at the Temple and how excited they were about learning something new. He knew this not because he spent a lot of time with Younglings, but from his own memories of learning about the Force with the others of his clan.

"The rain has stopped; please say we are not staying for this as well."

Siri's voice broke Obi-Wan's train of thought and his smile faded. "Siri, why can't you just enjoy this?

"Because this is a mission. We are supposed to be taking care of these kids, not engaging in ghost stories and dressing up."

"Both your Master and my Master are dressing up and going to the ball," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"They won't forget they are on a mission," she replied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?" he inquired and was met with a frown. She fixed this on him for a moment, and then sighed.

"Come on, Kenobi."

He nodded and went to thank the woman in the cat mask for inviting them in and sharing the feast, as well as the warm fire. The woman was kind and showed him to the door where Siri was pulling on her cloak. While she often dressed like a Jedi, complete with robe, it would be proven to be a hindrance with little children running around who could step on it and it would be too warm to wear, even at night.

"Happy Anoka," the nanny smiled to them.

"Happy Anoka to you as well," Obi-Wan nodded to her, and then stepped outside, Siri following just a few steps behind.

"I am wishing for my robe now," Siri remarked with a shiver. The night was much chillier after the rainstorm. It had been only cool and now there was a chill that was carried with the gentle wind.

"Do you have to always be so negative?" Obi-Wan asked. "It is a beautiful night." It truly was beautiful. The stars were now shining brightly, scattered across the vast, darkened sky. The two large moons were much closer than they were before. In fact, the larger moon was already moving behind the smaller one. It would only be a few more minutes before the ring around the smaller moon would appear.

"I just feel like we should be with our Masters, not babysitting," Siri sighed.

"If they needed us, our Masters would have contacted us. Besides, they told us to enjoy ourselves a bit. Usually we do not go on missions like this," he pointed out.

Siri did not respond to this. Instead, she looked around the area, blue eyes taking in the area as they walked. The bark on the trees looked almost black due to the lack of sunlight and the rain that had fallen. Clinging stubbornly to some of the branches were a few colored leaves, red, orange, golden. Blue eyes followed a leaf as it was blown from the tree by a gust of wind. It swirled in the air, as elegant as a dancer before it gently drifted to the ground to join its fellow leaves in a small pile under the tree.

Another gust of wind was felt and it caused her cloak, which was more like a cape, fluttered in it and Siri pulled it closer for warmth and to stop it from fluttering in the wind.

Siri glanced up and saw that the moons were almost lined up. It cast a strange glow over the land and when the wind once again moved through the trees, the shadows looked like hands, reaching out to grab them.

"I can see why the natives could think a night like this would be full of ghosts and other things," Siri remarked.

"I thought you were finding the stories dull."

"No, they are interesting to a point. They are not real though. A solider that rides around on tarpan looking for his head? That is the type of story they tell kids so they will behave."

"Well, the story seemed a little complex for it to be purely fiction."

"The new literature teacher disappeared one night after Anoka. He might have just decided to leave."

"And his belongings he had with him on that Anoka night were found on the side of the road, right by the bridge. The bridge that the ghost can not cross."

"Don't tell me you actually believe this," Siri admonished. "Obi-Wan, it is a child's tale, nothing else. For star's sake, how many other planets have stories like that? A solider is killed during a war, then comes back to terrorize a city or planet. Not all that original."

"Even if that is true, that does not mean you should scorn their history and legends," Obi-Wan replied. He watched as a frown flitted across Siri's features, but it then changed into a look of thoughtfulness. Obi-Wan knew that Siri did not always agree with how some planets were run, such as how things were on their first mission together on Kegan where children were a part of The Learning. While neither of the Padawans felt this was right, it was Siri who was the most outspoken about the lies the children were told. Since that mission though, the blonde haired Padawan had gotten better with such outbursts.

Siri glanced over at Obi-Wan and gave a small nod. It was the closest she had come to agreeing with him on this mission. Her gaze then flicked past him and to the moons. "Obi-Wan, look."

The older Padawan turned and also glanced at the sky. He moved his eyepatch, lifting it so he could look with both eyes. The moons were just moments away from alignment. Both pairs of blue eyes were looking up and watching as the halo effect was completed.

"Amazing," Siri murmered. It truly was a sight. While the moons both looked nearly white, the ring seemed to change hues, from a shimmering white to a soft yellow which slowly melted into a sky blue, then gradually getting darker until it was almost crimson.

"I have never seen anything like that," Obi-Wan remarked as the sharp crimson faded, though the ring still seemed red.

"I can see why they would think it would free evil beings," Siri remarked and felt a small shiver go up her spine, but it was not just from the cold.

"See, there are reasons for such beliefs."

"It is not that I find them as legends foolish, I just think that with so many evils in the galaxy, we should focus on getting rid of those and not allow ourselves to be frightened by mere stories. Fear does lead to the Dark Side," she pointed out.

Obi-Wan studied her for a moment. So that was what all of this was about. Trying to always be the best Jedi she could be. It did not surprise him, not completely. It did give him insight into Siri though.

Siri met his gaze and for a moment they were looking at each other. It was in that moment that Obi-Wan realized, while Siri could be frustrating, there was more than just that to her.

Then, with a shake of her head, she averted her eyes. "Come on, Kenobi." The moment was over and Siri acted as if nothing had happened. She took one last glance over her shoulder at the moons then started down the path again. After a moment, Obi-Wan followed and quickly caught up to her with his longer strides.

They were silent for another minute; the only sound was their almost silent footsteps on the road. They did not see anyone else on the streets, but that was because most had either retired to their homes for the night, or they were celebrating elsewhere.

All of a sudden, Siri felt a chilly feeling go over her, but it was not caused by the wind. She glanced over at Obi-Wan and he met her questioning look with a nod. "I felt it too."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. He went to pull off the patch that was now resting a bit above his eye. However, the hat made it difficult so he set the hat down on the ground and then slid off the eyepatch. He reached down to retrieve his hat, and then he paused. Obi-Wan had seen something out of the corner of his eye and instinctively looked over.

"Umm…Siri?" he spoke, voice not at confident as he wanted it to sound.

"What?" she asked and glanced over her shoulder to where he was looking. What she saw made her give a small start of surprise.

A midnight black tarpan stood there, head held high. It was not the first time the Padawans had seen the horse like creature. The King and Queen had such animals. This one looked different though. The usual calm that was seen in the other tarpan's was missing from this one's. It looked almost wild, yet it was not fighting to be rid of its rider.

While the tarpan did demand some attention, the Padawans' focus quickly went to the figure astride the animal's back. The figure was dressed in black, the same darkness that seemed to match the tarpan. The figure's boots were black and resting in the stirrups of the saddle. Black pants were tucked into those and holding the leather reins were black gloved hands. A black cape was behind this figure and showed the black tunic underneath. All of this was taken in just a moment as the Padawans noticed the most surprising thing of all. The rider had no head. There was a neck and nothing else.

Siri got over her shock first and gave a small, somewhat nervous smirk. "It is probably just another costume," she remarked.

"Siri, he has no head!"

"But that can be done with special effects or something. Or maybe they added enough padding to his shoulders so that it just looks like there is no head."

"I also sense a type of darkness coming from him," Obi-Wan remarked.

Siri nodded in reply. She felt it too. The warning through the Force had been about this rider and mount. There was no question about it. However, that did not explain why the rider had no head, at least none that could be seen.

Without warning, the tarpan gave a loud whinny then rushed toward the two Padawans.

Neither Siri nor Obi-Wan even glance at each other. Instead, then both moved, jumping to the side of the road, Siri to the left and Obi-Wan to the right. Instinctively, Siri grabbed her lightsaber and held it close. She was not going to threaten the man, but he had charged at them.

"Siri?" she heard Obi-Wan call.

"I'm fine," she answered him, not taking her eyes off of the figure. The tarpan turned sharply once again facing the Padawans. The tarpan then reared back and gave another loud whinny. The tarpan's silver shoes gleamed in the moonlight before the tarpan's hooves crashed down with a sharp cracking sound, much like crash of thunder.

However, when it stayed like that for a moment, Siri and Obi-Wan carefully made their way back to the road. They glanced at one another and then at the headless rider. Siri's hand continued to hold the hilt of her lightsaber, ready to ignite it. While she still believed it was a person in costume, the Force did not lie. Whoever this rider was, he was not just playing a simple trick to scare them.

The tarpan stomped one of its hooves against the cobblestone road, then pawed at the stones. Siri frowned at this. Was it a trick of the light, or did the tarpan's eyes flash red, blood red?

She did not have time to think anything else as the rider dug his heels into the steed's sides. Without warning, the tarpan charged forward, straight at the Padawans.

Without a word spoken between Siri and Obi-Wan, both of them ignited their lightsabers. Obi-Wan's cast a blue glow over him, making his costume appear foolish, but in the glow of the lightsaber, his determined face showed that he was still a Jedi. Siri's purple blade moved as she switched it to her other hand. Her blue eyes never left the galloping tarpan as it quickly came to them.

"Halt!" Obi-Wan demanded, but the tarpan did not slow at all. The rider on the other hand, did react, by drawing a silver sword out of the black leather scabbard. The sword was then coming quickly toward Siri.

As the sword swung toward her, her own blade moved so quickly that it was just a blur of light. She swung with the intent to cut the rider's sword in half so it could no longer be a threat.

However, when her saber met the blade of the sword she felt a shock go up through her hands to her shoulders from the force of the blow. Her lightsaber had not cut through the sword. In fact, the two blades collided in such a way that if she had not swung with both hands on the hilt, she would have lost her saber. As it was, it forced her to step back a few feet.

The shock from this was evident on her face. She was not given long to think this over though as the rider swung his sword at her again. Once more, there was a sharp crash of the blades meeting a few sparks flew when they hit. It looked like other metal swords yet Siri had never seen a metal that could block the blade of a lightsaber.

Again the sword swung at her and once more she blocked it. The rider's moves were quick and Siri found they were not easy to block. A sharp pain across her arm proved that fact as the sword cut through her tunic and along her arm. It was not a deep cut, but it was clear that this being had no problem hurting or killing the Padawans.

Obi-Wan heard Siri's small yelp of pain though he could not see her. The tarpan kept moving as if its sole purpose was to keep Obi-Wan from seeing the other Padawan. When he tried to move around the animal, it kept itself between the two teenagers so they could not see how the other was doing.

As Obi-Wan moved, about to duck under the tarpan's neck, he saw the creature's eyes. They were not dark as other tarpan's. Instead, they were a glowing red. It made the creature look like a demon or some other such thing.

Instead of moving under the tarpan's neck, Obi-Wan pulled back then swung his lightsaber at the tarpan. Jedi were not supposed to kill, but it appeared as if it was either going to be Siri and himself, or the rider and creature.

Obi-Wan expected it to go through the creature, which it did. However, it swung through with ease and did not injure the animal. It gave a sharp whinny as the saber moved through its body, but no cut or even a mark was seen on the tarpan. The animal's eyes changed through and the faint glow had increased until it looked almost like a fire.

"Siri, we have to get to the bridge!" he shouted. They could not beat these two, whatever they were. However, he had a feeling it was the rider from the story. The one that had been said to have killed the teacher. That was the only explanation. A hologram would not be able to hurt them, and it was clear that this was not just a joke.

"Okay!" came her reply. Obi-Wan waited until the animal started to move to keep them separated, then turned and dashed behind it, running toward the bridge that they had crossed on the way there.

Siri saw Obi-Wan and quickly ran after him, trying to keep up. She heard the whinny of the tarpan and then something that sounded like laughter. A deep, booming laugh that sent shivers up and down her spine. Could it be that the legends were true?

Obi-Wan had a head start so he was ahead of Siri. He spared a glance back and noticed that the tarpan was right behind her. "Siri!" he shouted as he continued to run.

Siri could feel the tarpan's hot breath on the back of her neck and then the sound of hoofbeats as it quickly passed her and then turned to block her path.

The rider swung his sword at her and Siri had to quickly stop. The Force helped her with this or she would have been hit by the weapon. The tarpan then reared back and started to move toward her her on only its two hind legs, while its two front legs pawed at the air, almost hitting her.

Siri had to back up and when she swung at the tarpan, it passed right through the creature as if it was made of thin air. The tarpan, not injured, but clearly mad advantaged on Siri. In seconds, Siri was forced from the road to the grass. Once there, the tarpan landed on its front hooves again, just inches away from Siri. To avoid being by the tarpan's hooves, Siri took a few more steps back

However, Siri overstepped and her foot slipped on the wet grass. She managed to control her lightsaber enough to turn off the energy before she completely lost her footing and slid down the incline to a small ditch that now held a couple inches of water. She did not stop to think about that though and got to her feet quickly, clipping her saber to her belt as the tarpan slid down the embankment after her.

She heard Obi-Wan shout her name, but she did not call back as she ran up the other side of the embankment, trying to come up with an idea. She could not outrace the tarpan and there was no way to fight either the rider or mount.

As she dashed across a small clearing and started through a small grove of trees, she felt a few more raindrops hit her. It was starting to rain again, though not as heavily as before. It might help her, or hinder her; she did not know yet.

Pushing back small branches of trees, half hoping they would hit the tarpan or the rider. She did not risk a look back, but could hear the hooves of the tarpan hitting the ground very close behind her.

She emerged from the trees and saw a gated area. She did not know what it was, nor did she care. She was fairly certain the tarpan could jump, but if there was a gate, maybe there was a house there, and maybe someone there would not how to be rid of this ghost.

Using the Force, Siri pushed herself to run even faster then jumped over the black iron fence. It snagged at her pant leg but she cleared it. She landed in a crouching position on the other side and then quickly jumped to her feet.

The tarpan looked about ready to jump over the fence but as it was just about to make the jump, it whinnied and reared up, backing up a few steps.

Siri watched, panting slightly. It could have cleared the fence but it did not. Instead, tarpan paced a few yards then turned and paced back to where it started. It did this a few times while the rider appeared to be watching her. At least, that was what Siri thought, even though the rider did not have a head. His torso was turned slightly toward her and the sword was being held in the hand closed to the gate, and Siri.

A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and the tarpan whinnied once more before disappearing right in front of Siri's eyes.

The Padawan stared at this area as the rain picked up slightly. She could have accepted that it was possibly someone after the children, dressed like that to scare them, but this proved that it could only be described by the one thing she did not want to believe in.

"You are safe here, my dear."

Siri whipped around quickly, hand going to her lightsaber again, expecting a fight. Instead, she came face to face with an older woman, who looked old enough to be a grandmother. She looked just as kind as grandmothers were often portrayed in holos and stories. She wore a simple dress that looked blue-grey in the moonlight. Her hair was graying and her kind green eyes put Siri at ease. The Force also did not given any warning of this woman. If the rider had seemed like darkness, this woman was light.

"What?" Siri asked.

"You are safe. He is unable to get in unless the gate is opened to him."

"Is it?" Siri questioned, glancing around the area and she felt a shiver go through her. She had never been to a graveyard, but she knew one when she saw it. It was covered in different sized stones, some simple while others were elaborate statues. With the two moons illumination, it cast an eerie glow over the area.

"No, the gate is closed. And iron is the one metal he is unable to go through."

"Good to know," Siri gave a nod as she turned back to the woman. She looked completely at ease as she stood up from the small boulder she had been using as a seat underneath a large tree. It was also losing its leaves like the other trees she had seen and the leaves appeared to have scattered around the area.

"Who are you?" the woman asked kindly.

"I am Siri Tachi." Siri held out her hand.

The woman smiled and motioned to her braid. "A Padawan learner of the Jedi as well. I am pleased to meet you Jedi Tachi. I am Melina Toran," She gently took Siri's hand and shook it.

"Was that truly a ghost?" Siri could not stop herself from asking that question.

"You are not from around here so you probably are not aware of the legend."

"I heard of the legend tonight. I thought it was a legend and nothing more. A story that was told to children to frighten them."

"You may be a Jedi, but you are still quite young. Some are stories, yes, but legends to not get made up without some truth behind them and in some cases the legends are completely true."

"So that is the ghost of the soldier who was killed in battle and his head was cut off by the soldiers on the other side?"

"Yes, it is. We lost many sons, fathers and brothers in that terrible civil war, yet he is the only to still roam looking for his head and revenge."

"But wasn't the war a long time ago?" Siri asked. "I thought it was over three hundred years in the past."

"That it was. But you see, if we do not remember the sacrifices and the mistakes that occurred at that time, we will be doomed to repeat history," Melina replied.

Siri nodded, thinking that over for a moment. Then she seemed to notice her surroundings once more. "What are you doing in a graveyard?"

"Before the fence was extended, this tree and boulder used to sit outside the perimeter. As a child I would climb this tree and scout the area. When I got a big older, I liked to come to this rock and sit while I read or painted."

"You are an artist?"

"I was. As I got older, my hands were not as steady with a paintbrush as they used to be. I was just taking a moment to enjoy the night sky. I am here every Anoka night, and a few other nights to pay respect to those who have passed on."

"But are you not afraid of those like the headless soldier? Or any of the other things that might be out?" She had not believed that ghosts would come back and haunt others until just a few minutes ago. She had heard that some Jedi that had become one with the Force had crossed the plane to communicate with those still alive. She did not know of anyone, but knew anything was possible through the Force. However, she knew that Jedi would come to help lead others, not to attack those they were communicating with.

"There may be a few that are dangerous, but most spirits have unfinished business or just want to check on their loved ones. You would not have to fear any of those."

"That makes sense," Siri remarked, though it was still hard to think of ghosts roaming the streets. It was also an unnerving thought.

"Young Siri, I have told you why I am here this night. Why are you?"

"I was with Obi-Wan, another Padawan. We were to make sure that the children of the ruling officials reached their destination without and problems."

"And did you succeed?"

"Yes. Actually, it is probably the easiest mission I will ever have."

"While that was easy, I am certain that your confrontation with the soldier was not as simple."

"Not at all," Siri admitted and glanced over her shoulder at where she had last seen the tarpan and rider.

"I would advise you stay until daybreak, but I am sure your absence will be noted, will it not?"

Siri nodded. "Yes." If she and Obi-Wan did not return soon, one of their Masters would have to come looking for them, or else a local security officer would be sent. While she knew their Masters were resourceful and wise, she did not know how they would react to a ghost. It could not be hurt or destroyed, but it was possible someone else could be hurt if they were looking for the Padawans. "How can I defeat the solider though?"

"You can not defeat him, Young Siri."

"Then what can I do?" she asked.

"Once you cross the bridge, you will be safe. He only returns on this night, so if you stay on the other side of the bridge for the remainder of the night, you shall be safe."

"We are staying at the Palace."

"The solider will not be able to reach you there." The woman looked up at the sky where the moons had moved slightly. They were no longer aligned with one another, the larger peaking out from the smaller one.

"What about you though? Won't he come after you when you leave?"

"No, Young Siri. I assure you that I will be quite safe from him. I can promise you that I will be quite safe."

Siri nodded at this. She did not know how the woman could be sure of it, but from the tone of voice, it was clear that she was certain of it. Besides, she had probably lived through many Anoka nights and had remained safe.

Melina smiled at her and Siri managed a small one back. "You are not wearing a costume," Melina remarked. "For you look like a Jedi."

"I thought it was foolish," Siri admitted.

"Ah, but it is a way for us to celebrate our culture and not forget our past," Melina replied.

Siri paused, looking at the woman. That had been very similar to what Obi-Wan had said before. However, she now understood that reasoning much better. While she still thought Obi-Wan's costume was foolish, she did not think the whole idea was a silly holiday anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, to explain how she now understood, but then paused when she heard a familiar voice.

"Siri!" It was somewhat faint, but she could still tell who it was. It was Obi-Wan. While she was glad he was alright, his yelling was certainly loud enough to alert the soldier of his location.

"Obi-Wan!" she called back.

She heard the sharp crack of a branch breaking and then, in the moonlight, she saw Obi-Wan. He looked relieved to see her.

"Jump in here," she instructed. "The iron will keep you safe. He can not follow."

"But he is not here, we can get back if we hurry."

Siri nodded then turned back to Melina. "We can take you home, or back to the Palace. You will be safe."

"Ah, Young Siri, you will be a fine Jedi," Melina smiled then patted her arm.

"Thank you," Siri replied. That was not what she had expected, but it was nice to hear such praise.

"And do not worry about me. I am home." Melina gave her one more smile and then disappeared from sight. One moment she was there, the next, she was gone.

"Wait, where did she go?" Obi-Wan asked. He was standing on just the other side of the fence, hands touching the cold iron metal bars.

"I…" Siri paused as her eyes fell on something in the moonlight. There was a large polished stone at her feet where Melina had just stood. Curious, she brushes away the leaves covering it, and then took out her glowrod to get a closer look. The stone was a rectangle in shape and the size of a small end table. With the glowrod to see better, Siri gasped.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Here lies Melina Toran, beloved wife and mother," Siri read quietly. The two Padawans were silent, taking this in. Siri got to her feet and put away the glow rod. She turned to face Obi-Wan and then her eyes grew large.

Glancing over his shoulder, Obi-Wan gave a small shout as the rider, still astride the tarpan, swung his sword at Obi-Wan's head.

Luckily, the older Padawan leapt out of the way. "Come on Siri!" he shouted.

Siri nodded then bowed her head for the barest moment to show respect for Melina before she ran to the fence and used the Force to vault over it.

She landed on the soft, wet grass and used the Force to keep her balance as she and Obi-Wan raced through the wooded area. They did not risk using glowrods, though the solider always seemed to know where they were. Instead, they used the Force, moonlight and the stars to see their way.

They reached the road then started to run even faster, feet flying on the cobblestone, footsteps echoing down the abandoned street. The only other sound was the sound of hooves hitting the cobblestones, the solider chasing them.

The bridge Obi-Wan sent to Siri through the Force.

Indeed, there was the old wooden bridge. It had been fixed and secured, but the people refused to tear it down and create a new one. They claimed it held too much historical significance. Now she understood one of the reasons. It was a way to keep the solider and tarpan from crossing to the other side. For all the inhabitants knew, the soldier could cross the bridge if another was built.

However, that was not what Siri was focusing on. She just knew they had to reach the bridge. Once across, they would be safe. With that thought, seeing the end so close, she felt a burst of energy, pushing herself so hard that her lungs were aching.

She sensed though the Force, rather than saw Obi-Wan stumble over a rock. It was only for a moment but it gave the rider a chance to swing at Obi-Wan's neck once more. He ducked and then felt Siri grab his arm, pulling him to his feet, already running.

Both the Padawans could feel the hot breath of tarpan and Obi-Wan gave a small shout as the tip of the sword touched his neck. It was not much of a cut, barely enough to draw blood, but it had been too close for comfort.

The two finally reached the bridge but did not stop running, even as their feet pounded the old wooden planks. They were dry due to the roof that covered it, so they did not have to worry about slipping on the smooth, worn boards. That was also helpful because the water level of the river that ran under the bridge was now much higher from the storm. Neither Obi-Wan nor Siri knew if the headless rider was still behind them, but neither of them wanted to look until they were across the bridge and safe.

When their feet touched solid ground again, they slowed, both of them breathing hard. They both leaned over slightly, panting. Siri's hands were resting on her upper legs as if the steady herself for a moment while one of Obi-Wan's hands went to feel his neck to be sure it was not too injured, the other at his side. A sharp whinny made them turn to look across the bridge.

The tarpan kept trying to move onto the wooden planks, but as soon as its hooves touched, it pulled back, as if burnt. The headless soldier was waving his sword at them as if to frighten them. He could not cross though. They were finally safe.

Both Padawans watched as the tarpan finally gave up, and reared up. Its red eyes flared and the moons behind the figures showed clearly the missing head of the rider. With another whinny, which sounded much like a cry of some banshee or demon, they both vanished.

"Think he is gone for good?" Obi-Wan finally managed to ask between gasps of air.

Siri just shook her head. "He'll be back next year," she answered as her pounding heart started to go back to its normal rhythm.

"Hopefully we won't," Obi-Wan remarked and managed a small smile.

Siri gave a faint smile at this and nodded. "Come on, time to go to meet our Masters."

The two Padawans started to walk down the road and noticed a few changes. More of the homes had their lights on and a few times they saw people moving around inside through the windows that faced the street.

"Our Masters are never going to believe this," Obi-Wan remarked.

"They might. I am sure stranger things have happened," Siri replied.

"Like what?"

"I am sure there is something."

"And what if they don't believe us?"

Siri shrugged. "At least we know the truth."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. Usually Siri was very concerned with what her Master thought. She was often trying to prove to Adi that she was a good Padawan, not wanting to disappoint her Master. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. I think I just realized how important this holiday is. It is real. The legends are real. You can't change the fact if people believe them or not."

"Not unless they see it with their own eyes," Obi-Wan replied, giving her a pointed look. Earlier that very night, Siri had been rolling her eyes at the very legends she was now speaking of.

"Some of us need just a bit more convincing than others," she said.

The two walked back to the Palace and could hear the laughter and music as they entered through one of the side doors. It was warm and bright inside. While Anoka was supposed to be scary, in this setting, it just seemed comical. However, it was clear everyone was having a good time. Glancing into the ballroom, they saw their Masters. Adi was wearing a dress much like the natives wore generations ago. It looked to be made from animal hides with fringe and beads along the hem. Beadwork covered the upper part, depicting a native animal. She wore a simple beaded necklace around her neck with sandals on her feet. Qui-Gon was wearing an outfit from the same period; a tunic and pants of the same looking material. He also wore sandals and while there was some decoration on his clothing, it was nearly as much as Adi had on hers. They were standing near the bar; sipping on drinks, talking, yet their eyes were scanning the crowds.

"They seem to be having fun," Siri remarked.

Obi-Wan nodded and started to enter the room, then paused when he saw Siri was not following. "Aren't you going to come?"

"There is something I have to do first."

"What?"

"I can't be the only one there without a costume. Besides, it might be fun to be someone else, just for one night."

Obi-Wan had thought nothing could surprise him, but this did cause him to startle him a little. "You mean you are actually going to put on a costume?" He paused and then smiled slightly "Are you actually going to wear that fairy dress?"

"Things have not changed that much," she replied. "I am going to wear the other pirate costume."

"Okay, I will wait," he replied. This he had to see for himself. He would never have thought that he would see Siri wearing something that was not for a mission or clothing of a Jedi. Nor would he think that she would consider it fun to do so.

Siri nodded and hurried back to the quarters she was sharing with Master Adi.

Ten minutes later she returned and when Obi-Wan saw her, his mouth dropped open for a moment. "Siri?"

"I think it looks good," she replied, one hand on her hip, smiling. She wore a black skirt that ended an inch above her knees and black boots. The red tunic went to her elbows then widened slightly, falling to her wrists. She wore a black belt around her waist and a hat similar to the one that Obi-Wan had lost on her head.

"You definitely look the part," he agreed.

"Well, then, let's go in. But first…" she smiled and moved the eyepatch he had put back on, moving it so it covered the other eye. "Trickery and treats, Kenobi."

He then reached over and tugged on her hat so that it was now tilting slightly to the other side. "Trickery and treats," he repeated.

Finally, the two Padawans, now dressed as pirates turned and entered the large, brightly lit ballroom, side by side.


End file.
